


Jack and Daniel's Happy Place

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Daniel are reminded again of what is really important.  And episode tag to Season Seven's Enemy Mine.





	Jack and Daniel's Happy Place

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Warnings: Spoilers for Enemy Mine from S7.  


* * *

Chapter One

Jack winced as he lay down on his bed. Damned shoulder and arm. It felt like someone had taken a blowtorch to it. He sighed. He looked at the bottle of Motrin on his bedside table. Doc Fraiser had wanted to send him home with Percocet or something else stronger, but Jack hated that stuff. He hated not feeling like he was in control. So he was trying to duke it out with the ibruprophen. They were pretty strong, and they did take the edge off the pain, but only an edge. He sighed again.

Daniel was still on P3X-403, still negotiating with Chakka and the other Unas for the rights to the mine and the naquada vein that Edwards and his mining operation had found. Jack had received daily reports from the SGC about Daniel's progress. He called Hammond every day, asking how things were going. Jack hated leaving Daniel in Edwards's command. Daniel had made it abundantly clear how he felt about that too. Jack trusted Daniel, but he didn't trust Edwards. Especially with Daniel. 

Jack smiled to himself a little, rubbing a weary hand on his forehead. He looked at the Motrin bottle again. With another sigh, he sat up, hanging onto his upper arm to support it, and proceeded to take a pill. If he wanted to sleep, he had to take the pill. No choice. When he was up and around, he could manage the pain. But to sleep, it was too much, and it bothered him just enough to keep him awake. What he really needed was Daniel. Daniel would know what to do to make him feel better. Jack smiled again. He sure would. Always had, and always would. Just what to do. 

He lay back down and closed his eyes. The curtains were drawn in the room, but sunlight was coming in around them. He hated sleeping in the daytime. It went against his nature. But the nights had been long, lonely, and full of pain, and he had slept fitfully for the last four days. He had learned that he had to sleep when he could. And right then he was feeling pretty tired. Maybe he could actually sleep. He reached down and pulled the duvet up around his shoulders. He turned onto his left side, hoping his right arm and shoulder would stop the yelling they were doing. Yup. Daniel would know what to do.

Chapter Two

As Daniel stepped back onto the ramp in the gateroom, he heard the wormhole close with a big swoosh behind him. He looked up into the control room. Davis was at the control console, Hammond standing right behind him. Daniel lifted his hand in greeting, already walking down the ramp.

"Welcome home, Doctor Jackson," he heard the General say over the microphone. Daniel glanced up one more time, giving the men a tiny smile of acknowledgement.

He went up the stairs to the control room. "Hello, General," he said as Hammond came up to him. The two men shook hands.

"Hello. I understand that things went well. That you worked out an agreement that is satisfying to both sides, Doctor Jackson. I had every confidence that you would be able to work things out."

"Thanks, sir. It was touch and go there. When we ever saw the huge numbers of Unas we were dealing with, I was pretty scared there for a while. Thank God Edwards decided to do what I asked and show the Unas respect. Otherwise, I don't know if we would be having this conversation. Or any other. Ever."

"Well, we owe you a debt of gratitude. Again. I am grateful for the hard work you put in. Now I know you must be tired. We'll debrief tomorrow morning. 0800 sharp. Okay?"

"Yes, sir. I do want to get home. It's been a long four days."

"Okay, Son. Have a good rest. We'll see you tomorrow."

The two men nodded to each other, and Daniel made a beeline for the stairs. He couldn't wait to get out of his gritty uniform and get showered. He was also starving, but that could wait. 

He needed to get home to Jack. He could hear Jack's siren song, all the way down deep in the mountain, ten miles from Jack's house. Hell, he'd been able to hear it back on P3X-403. Four long freakin' days. It had been a satisfying experience. But now he needed Jack. And he had the feeling that Jack needed him. Daniel picked up the pace, almost jogging to the locker room, pulling the bandana off his head as he went.

Chapter Three

A long hour and a half later, Daniel pulled his Subaru into the driveway of Jack's house, pulling up next to the big black truck. Good. Jack was home. 

Daniel jumped out of his car and went up onto the porch. Using his own key, he let himself in. It smelled a little musty inside. He went over to the door to the deck and opened it up. He left it open to let the fresh air come in through the screened door. He looked around. The living room looked lived in. Magazines were spread around, Pepsi cans on the coffee table, and a pizza box decorated the end table by the couch. 

Glancing into the dining area, he could see the remains of a couple of meals still on the table. No beer bottles, but there were a couple of old Pepsi cans there too. That was good. Jack must be on painkillers, and beer would be verboten. Even without Daniel there to nag him, it looked like Jack had at least been trying to eat and do what he was supposed to do. Daniel smiled to himself. 

He went down the hall and into the bedroom. Jack was curled on his side, wrapped up in the duvet. Daniel could hear his soft snores. Good. He was sleeping. He tiptoed over to the side of the bed to look at Jack's face. He looked good. His color was good, his face relaxed in sleep. God, how he had missed him. Daniel's heart beat a little faster, just looking at his beloved's face. *Love you, Jack*, he thought. 

Daniel went back out into the hall, closing the door to the bedroom softly behind him. Much as he and Jack needed a reunion, he wanted to let Jack sleep while he could. 

He went back out to the living room and collected the trash. He added it to the pile in the dining area, and then carried everything out to the kitchen. He put the radio on to his favorite top forty station, opened the kitchen windows to let in the breeze from outside, and set to cleaning up the mess. It didn't take long to throw the trash away and load the dishwasher. 

It felt wonderful to be doing some domestic stuff again. Anytime he spent an extended time off world, alternating with time buried down inside Cheyenne Mountain, he was reminded how wonderful it was to come home, to do simple chores again. To breathe the air of Earth again was a joy after a big dose of an alien environment. 

Daniel hummed along with a song on the radio. Every once in a while, he looked out the kitchen window and just reveled in the sunshine, fresh air and the color of the grass. All of this was why he and Jack, Sam and Teal'c, and all the rest of the SGC, battled the Goa'uld and the Replicators. Their way of life was precious. Daniel felt like he had been reminded of that again on P3X-403. He and Jack had a good thing going. For however long it lasted, Daniel and he were going to thoroughly enjoy each other. Nothing was going to get in the way of that.

Chapter Four

As Daniel stood at the kitchen sink, hands leaning on the counter in front of him, he let his eyes roam over the backyard. Jack had worked hard on a perennial border for the edge of the lawn. The flowers there attracted bees and hummingbirds. To Daniel, whenever he saw the flowers and the bugs and birds, he was reminded of the gentle side of Jack. It was a side that Jack didn't let most people see. Daniel saw it all, and it deepened the love he had for Jack to such a degree that Daniel didn't think he'd begun to plumb its depths. 

Jack was an exciting man to be with, on every level. Daniel and he had a connection that went far beyond the delightful physical. Their souls and spirits had found such common ground, they had both been blown away. Everything that had happened to them in the past, good and bad, had added to their total unity. It was exciting and satisfying, somehow old and yet new again every day. Daniel knew that he and Jack were blessed beyond belief. 

Suddenly as he was standing there, he felt a strong arm go around his waist, and a warm face pressed against the side of his head. Jack. Daniel put his hands on Jack's, over his stomach, and leaned back into Jack's warmth. Jack kissed his hair, right above his ear.

"Welcome home," Jack whispered. Daniel felt a shiver run through him. Jack's touch, his voice, as usual felt like a combination of a balm and a lightning bolt. Daniel could feel most of his blood supply rush down to his groin. It had been a long, long four days away from his center.

"Jack," he murmured. He turned his head and rubbed it on Jack's temple. It felt so good to be home. He turned and faced Jack, letting his eyes rove over Jack's face. Jack was smiling a little, and the warmth in the beloved brown eyes was all for Daniel. 

Jack thought again about the wonder of his love. Daniel was so beautiful, Jack was forgetting to breathe. He reached his good hand up to caress Daniel's cheek. Jack moved his head down just a little and kissed him, placing little kisses on one side of Daniel's mouth, and then the other. Daniel moved his lips just a little, kissing him back. Sweet. Jack had been looking forward to this reunion like a man dying of thirst in the desert. And Jack's oasis had just come home. Now he could drink.

Daniel pulled away at last, and searched Jack's face. His eyes went down to the sling on Jack's right arm. He couched the sling gently, and lifted his eyes to Jack's. "You doing okay?" he asked softly.

Jack nodded, and went in for another kiss. "I am now," he murmured into Daniel's mouth.

Daniel chuckled a little, put his hands on both sides of Jack's head and deepened their kiss. When he drew back, he could feel their erections through their clothes, insistently rubbing on each other. Daniel moved his hips a little against Jack. Jack smiled and groaned softly in his throat. He licked his lips and leered at Daniel a little. 

"You want to take your little pain in the ass to bed now?" Daniel asked quietly, smiling at Jack.

"Oh, yeah..." Jack breathed. "You've got me all trained, remember? And you get to be on top, Danny." He pointed to his sling. "And I know I've got you all trained, too. You know what to do, huh?"

They walked together to their bedroom, hand in hand, never taking their eyes off each other. 

Chapter Five

Daniel quickened the pace, thrusting into Jack. Jack was meeting every thrust with one of his own, groaning deep in his throat. Daniel leaned forward and covered Jack's mouth with his own, his tongue inside Jack's mouth. Then he pulled back, leaning his weight on his hands, and looked down into Jack's face.

"I love you, Jack," he gasped. "I've missed you, missed this, missed us. God, I love you."

Jack reached up to caress Daniel's head. His eyes were narrowed with desire, burning up into Daniel's own. "Fuck me, Danny, God, yes, just like...that...oh..." Jack threw his head back into his pillow, arching into Daniel's thrust, closing his eyes. This had to be some kind of heaven on earth. Damn, it was every time. 

Jack could feel the approaching crest of his own orgasm. His toes began to curl, and he could feel the ache of it deep in his balls, all the way through to the small of his back. He reached down to his own cock and pulled and squeezed at himself in time to the pace that Daniel was setting.

"Danny!" he gasped. "I'm coming...oh, yes...now...I love you...oh, fuck me, yes...just like that...oh!" With a final gasp, his orgasm ripped through him, and he spilled his come into his own hand and all over his stomach and Daniel's chest. 

Quickly, Daniel gasped and released his come deep inside Jack, with a final thrust he was as deep as he could be up inside Jack. He moaned and swallowed, his eyes squeezed shut, enjoying the wonderful feeling of their union and his release.

Gently, he pulled out of Jack and lay down on his chest to rest, his head down beside Jack's. He kissed Jack's neck, loving the sweaty stickiness between them.

Daniel laughed softly, pushed himself up and rolled over to Jack's left side. They turned onto their sides and gazed into each other's eyes.

Daniel caressed the side of Jack's face. He moved in and kissed Jack on his eyelids, first one then the other. 

"Four days, Jack," he said softly. "Four days ago, you told me to go to my happy place. Damn you, you knew where that was, didn't you?" He smiled into Jack's laughing eyes.

"Youbetcha I did, Danny. I was afraid you were going to jump on that Loren character. When he ever said they were going to call you about that Unas junk, but had to move that stuff because it was in the way, I was afraid you'd kill him. I saw that look in your eye. I knew if I reminded you of our happy place, you'd get distracted. Worked, too, didn't it?"

"Yeah, Jack. It did. I wanted to slap you. Kiss you. Something. I was afraid to look at you! I was afraid I'd have to drag you into Edwards's command tent and fuck you silly."

Jack laughed. He put his hand on the back of Daniel's head and brought him close for a kiss.

"Great self-control, Daniel. I knew you could do it. And you know what's really cool?"

"What, Jack?"

"Your happy place and mine?" Jack looked into his eyes. "Same damned place."

Daniel nodded. Yup. Sure was. Always had been, and always would be. Together.

~finis~


End file.
